sailor dark heart
by mewatermelon
Summary: many years have passed in Tokyo the palace has just been attacked rinnie has to get the sailor scouts in the past to help but what happens when there is a new dark moon and a new sailor scout that is not on their side
1. Chapter 1

hello this is my first fanfiction please dont juge me on how i write now on to the story sailor dark moon

disclaimer- i dont own sailormoon or none of the characters

chapter one: a new dark moon

rinnie:16

serena:28

darian:30

otome:8(rinnies little sister)

yuki:13(dark sailor scout)

sailor mars:30

sailor mercury:28

sailor venus:27

sailor jupiter:29 zero:14 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ all was quiet in cristal tokyo until the castle was being attacked mom whats going on asked 16 year old rinnie its the negaverse get out of here quickly said serena where am i supposed to go take you and your sister to the past here is the time key now go ok mom ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ mom! rinnie! where are you im so scared said crying otome otome over here rinnie whats going on im so scared the castle is being attacked we are going to the past ok ok rinnie lifted up the time key and shouted time key take us to the past where sereana and darian are.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ in the past darian why cant we go on a date before you leave said serena because i have to board a plane if not i wont make it to america on time ok darian well bye then said a crying serena i guess your studies are way important then me wahaaaaa wahaaaaaaa come on serena im going to vist you from time to time ok. ok darian bye then serena walked to the lake where her and darian went on for a buch of dates, huh i wish darian was here then there was a scream coming from up in the air and a black headed girl landed on serena what where did you come from you look just like darian and whats your name who are you where did you come from and why do you look a lot like enough said the little girl my name is princess otome im the youngest daugter of king darian and queen serena and my older sister is rinnie and my older brother is zero i come from cristal tokyo i came here because the castle was under attack and moomy wated us to come here. as serena was takeing all this in she coulded belive her eyes this little girl standing here is her second daughter so your my other daughter yup thats right we need your help to fight the monsters away ok o ill help yay but where is rinie asked sereana i have no idea said otome 23 secons later sailor pluto and rinie are standing behind then sorry to keep ypu waiting but i have something to say said sailor pluto theres a new dark moon their people are really strong i cant imange how strong they could be what do you mean sailor pluto said sereana we have a new enime in the past and future possibly the present to i dont know what we shoul do but we need to keep our eyes open for them well your not doing much of a good job are you said girl in a black sailor costume who are you said serana im sailor dark moon princess and ruler over the black galaxy nice to meet you this is the last time youll ever speak sailor moon and future ruler over tokyo how do you know who i am...

well theres the chapter hoped you liked it r&r 


	2. a new meeting for romance

**hello again i just want to say that the last chapter was rea lly short ill make this one longer now on to the story**

disclaimer: i dont own sailor moon

chapter two: a new metting for romance

how do you know who i am said serena you see im from the future and in the future youe neo queen serinity its obvious you look just like her well i have to be get going but ill need rinnie the sailor scout picked up rinnie and left in a black hole. rinnie! no! bring her back now please! what should we do said otome we need t contact the others right now said sailor pluto right amy we need you to gather the scouts quick somethig has happened make it quick ok sereana well be there ok bye amy out where do you think they took her asked sereana they took her to the new dark moon its imposibole to get in or get out there. huh your kidding right no im not serana the enimey is really powerfull what should we do.

with rinnie

put me down now where are you takeing me who are you asked rinnie shut up you ask to many questions well can you blame me shut up were here ok fine what ever said rinnie im home onii-sama your late yuki sorry but i broung the girl papa wanted to see hes not home at the minute so bring her here to me yes onii-sama lets go rinnie my brother wants you o...k here she is onii-sama thanks yuki you may take your leave now yes onii-sama the black sailor scout left the room but she stayed by the door because she was curious why he wanted rinnie rinnie turned around only to be stunned on what she saw was a man not much older than her he had blue hair and blue sexy eyes he was well built around the age of 17 or 18 he had blue cat ears and a blue tail. unlike the black sailor scout he was way more handsome then again the black sailor scout looked alot like him she had long blue hair tied up in pony tails she had blue sparkling like diamond eyes she also had cat ears and a tail but they were pink. my name is ikuto what is yours the sound of his voice snaped her out of her trance my name is re...re...rennie huh rinnie thats a beautiful name um thank you i guess well rinnie come here for a secod wh...wh.. for just come here .o...k she stood up and walked towards only to be grabed by him it took her by surprise he turned her around and bit the back of her and was rewarded by a soft moan from her what are you doing he grabed her arms and pushed her agaist the wall you know your cute when you blush and grabed her by the chin and kissed her roughly as he deepend the kiss he stuck his toughne in her mouth not knowing yuki was there waching the whole thing rinnie moaned to what she was seeing yuki closed the door and ran off crying to her room. ikuto broke the kiss and walked to the door yuki will be in here later to get you with that he left the room rinnie was left there stareing at the celing wow she said

with yuki

i cant belive hes going for another girl i love onii-sama and yet he goes at other girls i know he dosent know how i feel and i know that it will never happen i just cant stop thinking about him there was knock at her bedroom door who is it she said me come in she said ikuto walked in i need you to get rinnie a bedroom and some clohes and start her bath for her said ikuto yes onii-sama oh and yuki yes onii-sama stop crying i know you have fellings for me but its never going to happen ok yes onii-sama and with that he left the room then yuki started crying again. there all ready for rinnie i better go get her rinnie was laying on the ground in thought when i got their rinnie your bath is ready oh ok follow me i lead her down a hallway toa door on the right here is the bathroom call one of our maids if you need anything ok ill come get you later. yuki-sama said one of maids yes what is it ikuto-sama sent me for you oh ok ill be right there where is he hes in his study ok thank you for comming to get me your welcome yuki-sama bye then yuki walked to the other end of the hallway to her brothers study did you need me onii-sama yuki i need you to fill out these papers for me why cant any of the maids do it because yuki the pappers are family ishues only yes onii-sama bye then yuki oh yeak yuki meet me in my room in 2 hours yes onii-sama 1 hour later well i got the pappers down i better go get rinnie yuki walked at the end of the hall and knocked on the door rinnie are you finished yet yes i a well come out ill show you to the room youll be sleeping ok well here it is good night rinnie goodnight yuki well look at the time onii-sama asked me to meet him in his room yuki opned the door and was shocked at what she saw her brother was fucking one of the maida yuki started crying and ran to her bedroom and locked the door. i cant belive onii-sama set me up like that hes so cruel i hate him why do i have to love him so much.

with ikuto

i came out side of the maid and threw her on the floor you'll meet me here later got it yes ikuto-sama and with that she left i only did that to show yuki that i didnt care for her i dont know why she loves me i do cruel things to her to make her stop loveing me. there was a knock at the door and i said come in it was my 7 year old little sister thank goodnes i had my clhoes on while fucking the maid she was crying unlike me and yuki she didnt have cat ears or a tail instead she was a vampire she has short blue hair that had a braid to the side and she had bright blood red eyes onii-sama im scared a monster was under my bed nemu its ok you can sleep with me i can yep yay i patted the spot next to me and she jumped up in bed and pulled the covers over herself and she fell asleep at once. goodnight nemu.

with the sailor scouts in the past

guys its getting late i dont think well be able to get there tonight said pluto your right said amy we should be getting home by now yeah we should what are we supossed to do with otome she can spend the night with me said sereana so its setled then well meet up here in the morning ok yeah said everyone wow i like your bedroom thanks said serana i better call darian and tell him whats going on sereana picked up the phone and dialled darians numer

with ikuto

i picked nemu off of me and layed her gently back on the bed i kissed her forhead and i walked to yukis room i kocked gently on yukis door i heard her walk over to the door and open onii-sama what do you want i looked at her crying face and said i want you to go and rinnies little sister right now yes onii-sama and with that she left.

at seranas house

hello said darian. hello darian oh serena i was wondering when you would call um theres a lot of things i need to tell you said sereana aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa there was a scream behind sereana OTOME! sereana help me there was the black sailor scout again no dont take otome to wellto bad no OTOME! and with that she vanashed hello! hello! sereana! sereana! are you there sereana picked up the phone and said darian i need your help not know that sereana was badly injured she fell to the floor unconsious to a bloody poudle...

**cliff hanger huh what will happen next what happend to sereana will darian come and see whats up youll have to wait till the next chapter R&R**


	3. a surprise for yuki

**heres the next chapter hope you like**

**disclimer: i dont own sailor moon or the characters**

**chapter three: surprise for yuki**

**with yuki and otome**

let me go now shut up brat i have simple orders fron onii-sama who's that my older brother now shut up we are here. wow thats a really dark planet said otome the dark planet you see now is called the dark planet the sailor scouts call it the new dark planet why is it so dark here i thought our solar system was brighter your solar system is brighter this is the dark solar system or should i say galaxy well enough talk lets go and be quiet its still night everyone is still sleeping. yuki and otome walked to ikutos room she gently knocked on the door onii-sama are you awake. come in yuki what do you want and be quiet nemu is in here oh ok ill be quiet now what do youi want yuki here is the girl that you wanted ok bring her in here and leave yes onii-sama yuli slowly left his room and walked to her bedroom.

with ikuto

hello little girl what's your name m...y na..me is ..o..t..om..e otome thats a childish name but beautiful thank you i guess why am i here and where is rinnie your sister is finee how old are you otome im 8 well thats good to here my little sister here is 7 i think you'll both get along well i have to go now you can sleep here for now its morning already but you must be tired yeah i am well good night then.

with rinnie

i hope i get out of here soon i hate it here but that ikuto guy was really hot and his kiss was amazing what are you mubling about me. rinnie turned around startled to a smirking ikuto. i was not mubling anything about you. then why is your face so red i..i...i dont know huh you really are cute when you blush no..no thats not huh were you thinking of something else like sex no no i wasnt your a pervert i guess i am do you want to go on a date with me today huh what do you mean why will i go on a date with you because you called me hot and said that i was a good kisser fine ill go with you ok be ready in 1 hour yuki will help you ok yeah i guess

with ikuto

ikuto walked down the hall to yukis room and knocked on her door what is it onii-sama i need you to get rinnie ready for a date yes onii-sama oh and yuki yes onii-sama ikuto grabed yuki shut the door and locked it then he threw yuki on to the bed onii-sama what are you doing shhh yuki ikuto grabed yukis chin and kissed her forcefully on the lips yuki let out a small moan when ikuto started masaging yukis breast thats all i just want to say that you'll never get sex from me ikuto stuck out his tougne and walked out of the room yuki sunk down on her bed and started crying i thought he loved me there for a second i should have known

with darian

darian set the phone down what just happend i better go see whats wrong with sereana darian grabed his car keys and drove to the air port he bought a ticket and waited on the plane sereana im comming.

whith sereana

sereana lay in a pool of blood screaming for help her hand was on her stomace where she had been hit before th e girl left she blasted magic at sereana sereanas mom and dad came running in sereana no what happend dear go call an ambulance quick said sereanas mom ok ill go call quick before sereana could say another word her heart stoped beating and her pulse went away and she stopped breathing...

**oh no will sereana survive you'll have to find out next chapter i wont post another chapter untill i at least get 10 reviews and if you want lemon in later chapters say yes and if you dont say no**


	4. nemu gets cat ears and a tail

**sorry it took so long to update i had school work and studies to cach up to im going to be rewriting the other chapters well here's the chapter.**

**disclaimer:i dont own sailormoon or the characters**

**chapter: 4 nemu gets cat ears and a tail**

**The ambulance went raceing down the street to sereana's house. They quickly got out of the car and put her on a strecher. Serena hang in there said serena's parents. They quickly went to the hospital. Serena lay in the hospital barely alive. She lay there unconsious struggling to breathe. Her parents are praying the she will survive. An hour later the doctor asked to speak to serena's parents. The doctor and serena's parents walked into the hallway. Is she going to survive serena's mom asked. I'm afraid not shes not breathing and she has no pulse. But her heart is slowly beating I think shes going to die over night. Serena's mom started to cry that can't be. Im sorry we done all we could. **

**with dairen**

**Darien raced out of the air port he called serena's mom." Hello" said serena's mom." Hello" this is dairen i was on the phone with serena and she didn't answer back when i was talking to her. Is everything alright. Darien shes in the hospital unconsious she stopped breathing about an hour ago. Can you tell me what room shes in i'll be there right away. Shes in room 109. Ok i'll be there as soon as i can. Darien hung up the phone. He got into a taxie and told the driver where he was going. On the way there he called everyone else and told them what happend. Darien made it to the hospital room. He knocked on the door and serena's mom said come in. "Hello" said darien. darien I'm going to have to go home for now if you want you can stay with her. I'll stay here over night to wach her said darien. Thanks alot i need to get some rest I'm really scared for serena the doctor said she'll most likely die over night. well I'll be going now if she ever does wake up call me as soon as you can. Alright i will said darien. With that serena's mom left the room. Darien grabed serena's hand and whisperd serena please wake up.**

**with yuki**

**Yuki sat up and dried her tears. I need to stop thinking about onii-sama. Yuki touched the tip of her lip and her face turned red as a tomato he took my first kiss. Yuki heard a knock at the door. come in said yuki. One of the maids came into the room yuki-sama. what is it? Ikuto-sama told me to give you this he said its for a girl named rinnie. Ok you can leave now with that the maid left. What laid on yukis bed was a new pink dress, just to the touch she coud tell it was made of fine silk. I better go get rinnie ready. Yuki walked down the hall to rinnies room. Yuki knocked on the door come in said rinnie. yuki walked in the room here is the dress you will be wearing to the date. Thank you very much said rinnie. Yuki slowly smiled and said your welcome. Rinnie then noticed yukis eyes. Yuki have you been crying? That has nothing to do with you shouted yuki. Yuki then stormed out of the room Whats her promblem said rinnie.**

**with ikuto**

**There was a knock at the door come in. Otome slowly walked in the room. What is it otome. I'm hungry ikuto-onii. Ok come with me ikuto held out his hand for her to grab. She grabed his hand and walked into the kithen you can sit down the food will be ready soon. Ikuto told one of the chefs to cook her some eggs and bacon. Ikuto walked back up to his study. And there the maid was waitig for him. Ikuto-sama the pappers you asked for are ready they are on the desk. You may leave now yes ikuto-sama. Ikuto walked in sat down and read through the pappers. And he started on the work that needed to be done.**

**with rinie**

**Rinnie got out of the bath and she got dressed. She went to the bath room to see that there was stuff there she could use. She put on makeup. Then she did her hair and she slipped into the shoes that was prepared for her. She looked into the mirrior and said "perfect". Ikuto will be droling over me now rinnie said. There was a knock on the door. Come in said rinnie. One of the maids walked into the room you very pretty rinnie-sama. rinie-sama? you dont have to call me that. Ikuto-sama said that i have to. there is food prepared for you in the dinning room. Come with me i'll show you the way said the maid. Rinnie sat down and started to eat in 2 hours would be when the date would start.**

**with nemu**

**Nemu woke up and her stomach started to growl. I guess i'm hungry she said. She went to open the door and a maid said good morning nemu-sama. Nemu screamed and fell on the floor. You scared me. Sorry nemu-sama. Its alright. I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready. Oh ok i'll be down in a minute. Nemu saw the maid looking at her head. What is it? nemu-sama you have cat ears. WHAT? thats inpossible i'm a vampire not a cat. Nemu went to look in the mirrior and saw two blue cat ears on the top of her head. This cant be she looked behind her and saw a tail. She looked into the mirrior again and saw that her eyes were blue like her brothers. You want me to get ikuto-sama. No i'll get him later i'm going to get dressed first. Onii-sama is in his study right? Yes he is. You may leave now. Yes nemu-sama. Nemu put on a blue t-shirt a blue mini skirt and slipped into silver flats. She hid her tail in her skirt and she put a hat over her head to hide her ears. Nemu walked down the hallway down two sets of stairs. then she got to her brothers study and she paused. What am i supposed to say she thought. She knocked on the door. Who is it said ikuto. It's me onii-sama. enter. What is it nemu asked ikuto. She looked down to the floor so he could not see her eyes. She took off the hat pulled her tail out of her skirt and looked into his eyes onii-sama how did this happen. Ikuto was speachless he didn't know what to say. She was supposed to be a vampire not a cat. I think nemu that you'r half vampire and half cat. Oh i see. Now go eat breakfast numu. yes onii-sama.**

**with serena and darien**

**Four hours have passed. Serena was getting weaker by the minute darien could tell. He was holding onto her hand for dear life. He was about to lose hope when serena's heart all of sudden quicked it's pace Her pulse was coming back very slowly she opend her eyes and looked at darian. she opend her mouth and said who are you and where am I...**

**another cliff hanger why dosent serena remember darian you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
